Who the Heck is Evan Barrow
by Loonytick
Summary: Harry's jealous of a boy stealing Draco's attention, but who the heck is Evan Barrow anyways?
1. Chapter 1

Evan Barrow arrived at the apparition point at Hogsmeade, his mother's insistence that he go to Hogwarts this year confused hi

**Evan Barrow arrived at the apparition point at Hogsmeade. His mother's insistence that he go to Hogwarts this year confused him, he knew his cousin had being attending the school for almost 6 years, but with the Death of Voldemort his mother insisted that he was suppose to be there. Draco, Evan's cousin had fought in the war against Voldemort, surprising the whole family by choosing to fight on the "light" side. Draco had always got what he wanted, the whole Malfoy family had betrayed their Dark Lord simply because the boy had decided it should be so. Evan's mother was related to Lucius, Draco's Father, his grandparents had always seemed to favor Draco because he shared their name. Evan though agreed Draco was perfect, he was handsome, respectable, polite, political, intelligent and, although in the past he had been a brat, was quite genuinely nice. **

**  
It was Evan's belief that his mother had sent him there in order to "learn" from Draco. There wasn't much he could do about his look, he had the Malfoy pale skin but that was where the similarities ended, his brown hair and brown eyes a gift from the father he had never met. The behaviorism he could perhaps work on.  
**

**He walked the path to Hogwarts deep in thought, he and Draco had always got along, he in fact believed it was due to Draco that him and his mother were still recognized as Malfoy's. He hoped that Draco would not be too mad that he hadn't been informed that Evan was planning on attending the same school, but it was too late now.  
Severus Snape stood at the main door to the school, waiting for his arrival it seemed, as he approached Evan.**

**  
"Mr Barrow," the man inclined his head, "come we must go, the welcome feast has already began and you are still to be sorted."  
**

"**Must I, sir?" Evan asked puzzled, surely they knew he wished to be in his cousins house.  
**

"**All new student must be sorted Mr. Barrow, no exceptions."  
Evan entered the hall behind Snape refusing to look at anyone; he followed him up the middle of the Hall and sat down on the stool as instructed. The hat called out Slytherin as soon as it touched his head.**

**  
He stood and finally looked up, searching for Draco, finding him shocked, but Draco managed to smile at his favorite cousin and motion for him to come sit with him which Evan did.  
**

"**Pansy, Blaise, Vince, Greg, this is Evan." Draco introduced his ever loyal friends to his cousin with a smirk.  
**

"**I'm sorry I didn't warn you Drake, I was surprised myself, mother sort of swung it on me yesterday. She's definitely a Malfoy, went behind my back and got me all my Hogwarts stuff without my knowing." Evan explained hurriedly, not wanting his cousin to think he'd gone behind his back.  
**

"**You don't need to explain yourself Evan, I'm really please to see you, I can just tell this year is going to be interesting," Draco said with a genuine smile.**

**  
Across the Hall a pair of emerald green eyes narrowed in jealousy.  
**

"**Hey Harry, what's up mate?" Ron, Harry's best friend since the day he first attended Hogwarts asked concernedly.  
**

"**Who, the hell is Evan Barrow?" Harry raged, glaring at the boy.  
**

"**No idea mate looks pretty chummy with Malfoy though,"  
**

"**A bit too chummy if you ask me," Seamus added, from where he sat beside Harry.  
"Well no one asked you!" Harry snapped back angrily, shocking the Gryffindors in the near vicinity.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was fuming, over the summer holidays he had done a lot of thinking

**Harry was fuming, over the summer holidays he had done a lot of thinking. Mainly about Draco Malfoy, and the constant war between the two of them. Harry had long since realized that the feelings he had for Draco were anything but hateful. He hated the fact that he couldn't see the other boy without him sneering at him. He had taken into his hands to offer Draco friendship, and end their hateful ways, Harry secretly hoped that this may also help with an other kind of relationship he soon hoped to have with the other boy. Then Evan Barrow, who ever the hell he is, came along and ruined it all. The boy went everywhere with Draco and seemed to be completely in love with him, and Draco seemed to return the feelings completely.**

Harry finally got a break when he was partnered with Draco in potions, and he'd never been more grateful for Snape 'trying' to make him miserable. He moved to sit beside Malfoy, surprisingly happily to everyone.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said brightly dropping into the seat next to the boy.

"Potter," Draco replied suspiciously.

"I was wondering. I've done a lot of thinking this summer and I think we should be friends," Harry said simply at Draco's suspicion.

"Friends, Potter? And why would I want to be friends with you?" Draco drawled.

"Well maybe not "friends", yet. But we could get to know each other and stuff, to be honest I regret not accepting your friendship in first year, I think all this bickering has gone on for too long."

"You wish you'd chosen my friendship over the Weasels?" 

**  
"I didn't say that. And don't call him that! I meant I wish there had been a way which I could have been both your friends, I don' regret being Ron's friend I just regret not being yours." Harry said simply. Malfoy stared at him calculatingly.**

"So you want to what Potter? Hang out?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah, sort of. First off, my name's Harry, you can call me by it. Maybe I could call you Draco?" Harry asked.

**  
"Right," Draco replied thoroughly confused.**

"Great! Maybe you'd like to, I dunno, "hang out" as you put it, tomorrow after classes?" Harry asked excitedly.  
"I… eh… guess that would be okay," Draco replied uncertainly.

"Awesome! Right so do you know what potion we're making today Draco?" Harry asked smiling.

"It says on the board," Draco replied still completely confused as to what had just happened, had he and Potter just had a civilized conversation?

"Oh, right, thanks Draco," Harry said grinning sheepishly and beginning to take notes.

Draco was hit in the back on the head by a scrunched up bit of parchment, he turned around and glared at Evan who just smirked and signaled for him to open it. Draco looked up to make sure Snape wasn't looking and unscrunched the piece of parchment.

'Who is the hottie beside you? Hmmm wouldn't mind a piece of that. Write back!'

Draco frowned and looked to his right where Potter was sitting. Even Draco could admit that Potter was good looking but the fact that his cousin of all people seemed to think so and appeared to be thinking about acting upon it, irritated him more than he thought possible.

'That, is Harry Potter, and you have no chance.'

He threw the paper ball back aiming for his head, unbelievably annoyed with his cousin for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

'Want him for yourself do you cuz? ;)'

Was the only reply Draco received, surprised, Draco found himself not being as disgusted with that thought as he would have expected. 


End file.
